Lyrical
by Ereluna
Summary: 5. Crows linger in the treetops, their bottomless eyes watching the spectacle before them with uneasy quiet in the midst of the deadliest silence. // Drabble Series, Requests Taken!
1. KakashiSakura: Loneliness

Alright, this is a little challenge I heard about on LiveJournal. The idea is to pick a pairing, character or fandom of your choice... pick a song, play it... and while the song is playing, you write a drabble. Once the song is over you stop. No lingering. I decided to try it.

**Title:** Loneliness  
**Pairing:** KakaSaku, SasuSaku  
**Song:** "The Loneliness" by Babyface  
**Word Count: **195  
**Date:** 5/21/08

**Loneliness**

_I wish that she would tell me how she feels._

There's something in her eyes that _screams _every time I see her. Sakura is slowly dying.

Her emerald eyes are watching me now, with nothing more than a look of resigned defeat.

She lies next to me, her every curve pressed into mine. I return her gaze and looking at her I realize I _miss_ her.

Like she misses _him_.

I miss her bright smiles -bright even when they were a small curve of her lips-, her glowing eyes, her vaguely musical voice and laughter, even her rants against my tardiness and penchant for reading my books in public.

When this started, I _knew_ what I was getting into. Her eyes _only_ saw the boy she knew so many years ago.

And I kept going, confident that there was no chance that I would ever fall for her.

_Hindsight is a bitch._

Sakura closes her eyes, blocking away the echoing scream that she repeatedly fails to hide from me.

She feels _alone_.

Lying next to her I belatedly realize that I feel the same.

With this stranger that used to be Sakura, _I feel alone_.

* * *

What do you think?


	2. JiraiyaTsunade: Bittersweet

I'm trying something a little more light-hearted here. And this song struck me as SO NaruSaku and JiraiyaTsunade. But, I decided on the latter! Whoo! LOL

**Title:** Bittersweet  
**Pairing:** JiraTsu  
**Song:** "Just The Girl" by The Click Five  
**Word Count: **195  
**Date:** 5/22/08

**Bittersweet**

Tsunade is bittersweet and Jiraiya is stricken.

Her eyes watch his face fault as her laughter reaches a crescendo.

No _'Oh my God! I'm sorry!'_, _just_ laughter.

Her beautiful bell-reminiscent giggle of sadistic _joy_.

Jiraiya plummets gracelessly into the small pond -courtesy of Tsunade's strong handed push-, the water leaking into places he'd rather stay dry, but all the while with a smile of his face.

He's making her _laugh_.

The word that others say describes him escapes him for a moment, but with the cold rush of water it comes.

_Masochistic._

But, he _loves_ it when she laughs. Everything is worth it.

His thoughts are interrupted by a feminine -deceptively so- hand grasping the collar of his jacket, before being hauled and tossed onto the ground.

"Couldn't let you drown, now could I, Jiraiya?" She pauses for effect, her expressive eyes gleaming. "NO MORE OF THAT PERVERTED SHIT!"

With that, the young woman turns and stomps away, her fury _clearly_ evident in her every step.

Onyx eyes meet the amused eye of his sensei, and at Sarutobi's sadly shaking head, Jiraiya laughs sheepishly.

_Bittersweet and absolutely adorable._

* * *

SO CUTE!


	3. GaaraNaruto: Letters

Ahhhh, the first thing I've written that even has a hint of boy love!

**Title:** Letters  
**Pairing:** GaaNaru  
**Song:** "How Do You Sleep?" by Jesse McCartney  
**Word Count: **355  
**Date:** 5/23/08

**Letters**

Gaara bit down the sigh that nearly escaped him as he tossed another rather large piece of paper to the floor in frustration.

Letters were _not_ something he enjoyed writing; official letters were bad, personal ones were worse; especially ones that ultimately recieved no response.

Even sending the fastest possible messenger bird had elicited _nothing_.

Naruto Uzumaki could not be reached.

A dull throbing pain rested itself within his chest.

The absence of the energetic blonde was...

_Disconcerting._

The boy who accepted him so readily had made his way into the organ that Gaara was sure he no longer possessed.

His heart.

Shaking his head, the new Kazekage began writing again.

* * *

_It's been about a year now. Ain't seen or heard from you, been missing you crazy. How do you sleep?_

* * *

"Hey, Naruto." Jiraiya's onyx gaze landed on the fifteen year old.

"What?" Naruto breathily asked as he finished the last of 1,000 one-fingered pushups.

Not bothering to put his shirt on, he walks toward the Sannin.

At said boy's eagerness, the Toad Sage chuckles. "Letter for you."

Cerulean eyes light up with excitement, a grin spread across his features. "Where is it?"

"Who's it from?"

Genuine curiousity takes ahold of the jinchuuriki, he shoves his hands into his pockets to avoid grabbing his sensei's bag and emptying it on the ground.

"I didn't look." The white haired man glances up, eyeing the barely restrained boy, who looked for all intents and purposes like he was ready to _scream_.

Jiraiya fumbles in his bag for a moment, all the while mumbling under his breath. "I know I had it somewhere..."

"You lost it!" He questions incredulously, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead with his equally sweaty forearm.

"No. See? Here it is." The scroll promptly _disappears_ from his hand.

Ignoring Jiraiya's indignant rant about 'ungratefulness', Naruto reads the neat writing with a happy smile while inhaling the faint scent of desert air.

* * *

_I found a letter you wrote me, it still smells just like you. Damn those sweet memories. How do you sleep?_

* * *

Well?


	4. SasukeSakura: Liar

I am well aware that no one is reading this, except my little sister. But, I AM DETERMINED!! :D I will keep writing this challenge.

**Title:** Liar  
**Pairing:** SasuSaku, implied NaruSaku  
**Song:** "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At The Disco  
**Word Count: **461  
**Date:** 5/31/08

**Liar**

* * *

_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin._

* * *

There were _so_ many occasions when Sasuke could say he wanted to kill his rival/best friend. But, nothing _ever _amounted to the bloodlust running through him now while watching the jinchuuriki slide his hands into his pockets nervously as he denied ever touching his -_his_- girl. His Sakura.

His -_blackest black_- eyes narrow balefully, and he turns away with a quiet growl, all the while resisting the urge to send the blonde flying across the old training grounds of team seven into some unlucky boulder.

Naruto says nothing more, but as the last Uchiha walks away he knows the boy still stands there, sweat dripping down his face, as the heavy pressure of his non-admission crushes him with the weight of _sheer_ guilt.

* * *

Sasuke sits on the pink-haired kunoichi's balcony, silently watching as she makes her way around her darkened one-room apartment, his crimson eyes focused intently on only her as she sheds her red dress and her nin-equipment, leaving them lying forsaken on the floor.

A fine coat of liquid exhaustion covers her skin, glistening distractingly as she absently runs her slender fingers across her flat stomach, her other hand buring itself in her rosette hair.

His sensitive hearing picks up on her increasingly shallow breaths, her drumming heartbeat, and the whisper of a familiar name on her lips that _isn't_ his. -_how could she?_-

Red hot envy takes over the dark-haired boy's vision, combining dangerously with the desire coursing viciously through his veins. He makes his way to the glass doors leading to the darkened room.

She licks her lips, coming to sit on her bed, while leaning against the wall. The moonlight displaying shadows over the gentle curves of her body.

The sound of the door startles her from her self-imposed maze of dark want, and her emerald gaze moves to the door.

"_Sakura._" The hot silk of his voice slides over her prone from, sending shivers down her still arching spine.

The fun has just begun.

* * *

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me.  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me._

* * *

I know, it's more than just a tad confusing. But, it's 4 minutes worth of writing. So, it can't make_ too_ much sense, now can it? :)


	5. Naruto: Home

OMG. I know it's been forever and a day... plus, a few minutes. XD I want to update this, so that's what I'm doing... maybe some of you awesome readers are still here? ^^ Maybe not. Because it's been such a long time… I'm doing one tomorrow, hopefully.

ANGST WARNING. XD What a comeback. Don't blame me; I put my mp3 player on random.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my PSP. RAWR

**Title:** Home  
**Pairing:** None  
**Song:** "Cold Heritage" by Lacuna Coil  
**Word Count:** 243  
**Date:** 8/05/09

**Home**

Over a village, a lone man stands; he is the tallest amongst the fallen. His heart is beating, and his crimson eyes burning. His hands are in his hair and he's pulling.

Chunks of blonde hair fall to his feet as his every breath escapes his lungs in whimpers, cries and screams that tear at his throat like the beast inside him claws at his soul.

Crows linger in the treetops, their bottomless eyes watching the spectacle before them with uneasy quiet in the midst of the deadliest silence.

He falls to his knees before his fallen comrades, and his bloody hands meet the ground with his aching head. On his hands and knees, he kneels respectfully before the dead, his teardrops wetting the bloody dirt.

Naruto cries for his friends, for his enemies. Because all of them are gone, and there's no one left this time. He's alone with the empty corpse of every person he's ever loved.

They cannot see him, kneeling before them, pushing his head into the dirt as he sobs uncontrollably. Their sightless eyes stare hopelessly toward the sky as if trying in vain to beckon the angels to them, to guide them to their true home with warm hands and bright eyes.

But, this is home; this is Konoha, and it's so cold. The air bites at his skin beneath his tattered clothing.

This is his home, and he is Hokage.

_The leader of the dead village._


End file.
